


Cutting Edge

by SamuelJames



Series: A Loving Dominant [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor experiences something new with his Dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cutting Edge  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/Tom Ryan  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Connor experiences something new with his Dom  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Submission.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

The knife makes Connor's nervous.

"I won't hurt you. You trust me?"

Connor nods, a question doesn't mean permission to speak. He'd followed all the rules; stripping off, folding his clothes and staying silent but then Ryan had given him combats and a t-shirt to wear.

Ryan had literally tied him up in knots so he's now kneeling with calves tied to thighs and his hands bound behind his back. Usually he'd be naked, to be spanked or fucked depending on his Dom's desires.

He shivers as Ryan brings the blade towards his crotch.

"I'll only cut the clothes, Connor."


End file.
